


getting handsy

by iwaizumishousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shower Sex, Top Miya Atsumu, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumishousewife/pseuds/iwaizumishousewife
Summary: sakusa discovers he has a hand kink
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	getting handsy

**Author's Note:**

> first smut i've ever written ;) we all simp for atsumu's hands, right?

“What are you doing?” Kyoomi asks, watching Atsumu with his dark eyes narrowed. 

“Um, cleaning my nails?” Atsumu responds, mirroring the look of confusion written across Kyoomi’s face. Kyoomi had walked into the MSBY locker room to take a shower, but whatever Atsumu was doing had piqued his interest. Atsumu returns back to filing his nails rather meticulously, ignoring Kyoomi just staring at him as he continues his work. Atsumu has his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, moving the nail file back and forth to soften the edges of his nails. His nails are actually quite shiny and healthy looking, and his cuticles are basically nonexistent. His hands are kind of pretty. 

Kyoomi turns around, deciding to file Miya’s weirdness into the farthest corner of his mind, just like any other random fact he’s come to learn about the team. 

Like the fact that Bokuto wears underwear with his name written on the band in sharpie, because “Akaashi says I lose them too often and he’s tired of buying me replacements!!”. 

Or the fact that Hinata likes to put on Korean face masks after the game, to ‘keep his cute, young face’, plus he likes the ones that look like animals, especially the ones that freak everyone out. Kyoomi has had plenty of communal showers that already gross him out, and to put the cherry on top, Hinata will pop over the dividers with a freaky face mask on, making Kyoomi almost piss himself. The whole team likes to whip him with wet towels when he pulls stupid stunts like that, which Kyoomi thinks is well deserved. Hinata just calls him a sadist. 

He turns on the water in the stall closest to the wall, which has been deemed his and his only. Thankfully his team knows how much he despises things that are dirty and doesn’t bother to encroach on his space. Kyoomi makes quick work of washing his hair, trying to get out of this filthy locker room as fast as possible. He assumes Miya had already taken a shower, remembering that he was in his regular clothes with a towel around his shoulders. 

Kyoomi shakes his head. He really doesn’t want to think about Miya while he showers. Hopefully that asshole will be gone by the time he gets out. 

Fate doesn’t seem to be on his side. When he steps out, wraps a towel around his waist and walks around the corner to the locker room, Miya is still there, opening up some tub of lotion, Kyoomi assumes. He doesn’t look up at Kyoomi as he walks over to his locker, getting dressed and curiously peering over his shoulder to see what Miya is doing. 

Miya stands up, walks over to the sink, and washes his hands with some of the antibacterial soap for a few minutes. He scrubs under his nails, and even washes in between all his fingers, making Kyoomi want to faint. Miya slowly pats his hands dry with a washcloth, and then takes some of the balm from the tube, rubbing it all over his palms. His slender fingers rub in circular motions, and Kyoomi can see the veins on the top of his hands as he rubs them together. 

It’s kind of fucking hot. 

Miya looks up and Kyoomi whips his head back around to face the lockers, the tips of his ears burning. He hurries to finish getting dressed, but thankfully Miya has moved to putting all of his hand stuff in a little zip-up bag, like the ones girls use for make-up. They both grab their stuff and head in opposite directions, but Kyoomi can’t stop thinking about goddamn Miya’s pretty hands. 

///// 

The next day it happens again like fucking clockwork. Hinata is wearing a frog mask this time, disturbing the peace and being whipped like an abused dog. Kyoomi watches as Bokuto lifts Hinata above his head like a sacrifice, jumping from foot to foot while Hinata flails with that stupid mask still stuck to his face. 

Miya, however, is hunched over on the bench in just his boxers, pushing his cuticles back with some kind of nail tool. He pays no mind to the chaos around him, gripping one hand with the other, the muscles in his forearm looking taught as he continues to work. He then straightens up, grabs his little bag and pulls out a small bottle that has what appears to be clear nail polish, if Kyoomi identifies it correctly. Miya paints his nails with precision, applying two coats to his nails. They look so shiny in the light, and clean, which makes Kyoomi feel things he can’t identify. Or simply refuses to. 

Miya catches his eye and smirks, wiggling his freshly polished fingers at Kyoomi. That bastard. 

“Um, Kyoomi-san, what are you doing?” Hinata stands behind him, his beauty mask half peeled off as he shuffles from foot to foot. Kyoomi realizes he is standing in his sweaty practice uniform in the middle of the locker room, just staring Miya down like a psychopath. He jumps, then practically runs from Hinata to the showers, feeling his face burning all over again. 

He can hear Miya laughing like a hyena as he starts his shower. Damn him. 

///// 

Today is a little different. When Kyoomi makes a beeline to his shower stall there is no Miya Atsumu in sight to distract him, making him sigh in relief. He sticks his head under the borderline boiling water coming out of the faucet, letting himself relax. 

That is, until fucking Miya leans over the divider in between his stall and the adjacent one, that stupid smirk gracing his features as he watches Kyoomi. 

“Heya, Omi-kun. Tough day of practice?” Atsumu drawls, leaning over, his hands dangling for Kyoomi to see. He raises an eyebrow, watching Kyoomi with mischievous eyes. His long, slender fingers tap the divider, making Kyoomi looks down at them. He wants Miya to use those pretty clean hands on Kyoomi, stroking him, fingering him, maybe choking him- 

He shakes his head instead, his dark curls bouncing as he does. 

“Leave me alone, Miya,” He huffs, turning back to the spray of the water. 

“I know you want to talk to me, Omi-Omi! You’ve been making eyes at me all week!” Atsumu flutters his lashes. 

“I was just wondering why you’ve been giving your hands the deluxe treatment every time I walk in the room,” He grumbles, side eyeing Miya as he leans forward to hear Kyoomi better. 

“Oh, that? Ya know,” He gestures, “Setters have to take care of their hands. Keep em’ clean, keep my nails from getting' all crusty, make sure they don’t get all dry an’ cracked.” 

“Hm. That makes sense.” Miya nods, extending his hand so Kyoomi can get a better look. Kyoomi reluctantly touches Atsumu’s outstretched hand, turning it over to look at his palms. They’re soft, he thinks, absentmindedly rubbing Miya’s palm with his thumb. He turns his hand back over, examining Miya’s handywork on his nails. They shine under the direct light, and his fingers are so long and slender, making Kyoomi swallow. 

He lets go. 

Miya leans back, smiling like an idiot. He winks at Kyoomi, but the moment is ruined when Bokuto throws a wet washrag at Atsumu’s face and it lands with a loud smack, making the others howl with laughter. 

///// 

Kyoomi is starting to think he has a hand fetish. Every time Miya cleans his hands and rubs them down, it’s almost as if he’s putting on a show for Kyoomi himself. He turns to face Kyoomi now as he does his routine. He even uses Kyoomi’s favorite micro bacterial soap, the one with the blue label. He’s not even sure how Miya figured that one out. 

Kyoomi wants to live in denial forever. One, he is not attracted to Miya Atsumu. Never in a fucking million years. TWO, if he was attracted to Miya, it would be the most embarrassing thing he’s ever had to admit or deal with in his entire life. 

Funny enough, fate has a way of making you live through your most embarrassing fears. 

After two weeks of Kyoomi eye-fucking Miya every day after practice, things take a turn. Kyoomi is stripping his practice jersey off, standing in only his underwear as he reaches to turn on the faucet. However, a hand with familiar nice nails reaches around him to turn the faucet on himself. Kyoomi whips around, and Miya is standing only an inch away, hands on his hips. 

Atsumu has nothing on, except a towel clinging to his hips. His hair is already wet, and he smells like the god-awful Axe body wash that Miya and Hinata love to drench themselves in. 

Kyoomi wrinkles his nose, leaning back. Atsumu only follows him, smiling like the damn Cheshire cat. He realizes that both of them are standing in the stall, water hitting his backside. Also, he’s still in his underwear. Embarrassing. 

“Everyone’s already cleared out,” Atsumu murmurs, tilting his head up to look Kyoomi, their faces only inches away. He reaches up, hesitating to touch Kyoomi’s face. He swallows. 

“You can touch me.” He feels like he’s having an out of body experience right now, because there’s no way in hell he’s actually letting Miya touch him. But his hands are already clean, he reasons, and Miya has already showered, so there is probably no reason to not let him touch Kyoomi, right? 

While he’s still trying to figure out what is going on in his head, Atsumu has brought his hand up to stroke Kyoomi’s face. He traces Kyoomi’s cheekbone with his index finger, letting it slowly drop to trace his collar bone, then all the way down across his abs, stopping at the space above his waistband. 

He then pulls at the band of Kyoomi’s underwear, slowly pulling them off with both hands. They drop, and now Miya can see how painfully hard he is, just from Atsumu touching him. His eyes flick upward to Kyoomi’s, an invitation to go further in his eyes. 

Kyoomi nods, leaning back on the tiled wall for support. 

“Are ya ready, Omi-kun?” Atsumu whispers, pressing his chest flush to Kyoomi’s, pressing his thigh between Kyoomi’s leg. 

He reaches down, his long, slender fingers grabbing Kyoomi’s cock, stroking thoroughly and slowly. It immediately makes him moan, which is fucking embarrassing that Miya can make him feel this close already. He bites his lip and looks down, watching Miya’s soft hands rub him sensually, over and over and over- 

Kyoomi has to look away or he’s going to come too early for his liking. 

Atsumu leans forward even closer, licking and sucking on Kyoomi’s ear and neck as he grinds against his thigh. They both moan, and Atsumu moves to his mouth, their tongues clashing against each other as they kiss. He bites Atsumu’s lip, making the other grind against him harder. He thinks about how soft and clean Miya’s hands are, and fuck-he’s coming in Miya’s hand. 

Atsumu lets go but releases against him soon after, leaning back to let the water wash the cum off of their bodies. 

Kyoomi is already embarrassed by this turn of events, so he turns with his back to Atsumu to preserve a shred of his dignity. Miya only ignores his embarrassment, reaching around him to grab the soap and lather it between his hands. Kiyoomi almost jumps when Atsumu rubs his back, lathering him up slowly. At this point he just accepts the weird turn of events, leaning in to Atsumu’s washing. They wash each other off, and it ends up turning into another round and Kyoomi having to clean himself off another time. 

The water is cold by the time they finish, but Kyoomi is still hot all over.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm a sucker for sakuatsu so i just had to write my own. if you've got any fic ideas leave me a comment and i might write it!! and pls leave a comment if you have any criticism!! ty


End file.
